


Leia is Anakin's Daughter

by dnyevrything



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnyevrything/pseuds/dnyevrything
Summary: If Leia had managed to get her hands on a lightsaber while on the Death Star...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Leia is Anakin's Daughter

She comes back to herself in pieces. 

She's holding something in her hand, something dangerous and red.

She blinks and the bridge forms in front of her eyes. Shining metal, newly rendered by the Empire. 

Not pristine anymore.

There's blood. 

She inhales, smells burned flesh and ozone. There are corpses around her. She turns her head and sees that gloating Admiral.

His eyes are blank now. 

She takes a step back, still unsure, still unsteady. 

A whole planet gone...

Her heel hits against something hard. She looks down onto black metal, a mask, a chest piece, a singed cape. 

The respirator is silent now.


End file.
